


Meet me halfway

by MySecretStories



Series: Don't touch my boy [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Constipation, Hate Sex, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Prequel, Tim is tired, Touch-Starved, how they got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Prequel to my storyDon't touch my boy:Jason was looking for trouble when Tim stepped in on Bruce's commands. Neither of them saw the arrangement that came out of it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Don't touch my boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964740
Comments: 17
Kudos: 403





	Meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my computer for a little while now, and since I haven't even started the next chapter of Don't touch my boy yet, I decided to post it. :)

It was like an itch that never goes away. It was present in every second of every hour and got worse with every single cocky person and alpha that Jason encountered. There was a way to scratch it - or two if he was specific -, but one was impossible and the other was frowned upon. But when did that last bother Jason?

So he let himself enter the bar and waited. He was already giving off irritated vibes from his pre-rut state, and his generally dominating aura was often enough to set a few alpha's off, especially if they caught their partners eyeing the young alpha up. The script went as usual: Jason sat at the counter and ordered himself a whisky. He had his domino on, so nobody questioned the guns strapped to his thighs and waist. The bartender has met him a few times before, so he served the Red Hood without a word and went on with the other patrons.

Jason left on his leather jacket. It was covered with the stench of Gotham's worst alleys and millions of people he had fought in it. It was enough to cover most of his natural scent with it, the metallic smell of his guns and the gunpowder mixing with it. It was heavy and spoke of violence, but in the backstreets of Crime alley it was intoxicating. Jason felt multiple girls and women looking at the back of his head and taking in his wide frame but he wasn't focused on them. It was all the alphas and men those women were with.

Jason drummed his fingers on the counter to use up some of his energy while he waited. _Come at me. Come at me. Come at me._ He wanted it, he needed it. He could already feel his hand on their napes as smashed their heads into the nearest wall.

Then finally one of them grabbed his shoulder and turned him around with a strong pull. Jason kept himself from snorting and breaking out in a smile as he looked at the alpha. Guy was about the same age as him, he maybe even grazed 6 feet in height. However, Jason was sure that one of his legs weighed more than the alpha's entire body he oh so proudly displayed in that sleeveless shirt. Tattoes covered his entire arm, he probably thought he looked real badass. Jason had a feeling he could break him with his pinky.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked, his voice slightly lower than how he would normally talk to keep the Hood persona up.

"Don't come in here, stinking up the entire place with your stench. Know your fucking place," the alpha spat, still keeping his hand on Jason's shoulder. The bar fell silent, as everyone turned to look at them.

Jason glanced at the hand on his shoulder. The guy had the audacity to touch his leather jacket. Before he could even open his mouth again, the bartender spoke up:  
"Hood, you know the deal," he called out, bringing a smirk to Jason's lips. This was his go ahead. He threw back the rest of his whisky and put the glass on the counter.

"Well then. We'll have take this outside if that's what you want," he looked back up at the alpha. He remained sitting so the man wouldn't get too intimidated and back out of the fight.

"Ya vigilantes think you're the shit, but ya ain't nothing," the guy snarled, fisting Jason's jacket. "I could beat you to death."

Jason let out a slight chuckle and grabbed the hand that was holding him. He put enough strength into his hold for the guy to release his jacket in the beginning, but slowly he strengthened his hold as he stood up. By the time he was at his full height, his hold was strong enough where a small movement of his hand would break the guy's wrist.

He was only a few inches taller than the man, but he was twice as wide. It was clear to everyone that they weren't in the same weight category. He saw the panic and the fear in his eyes, and Jason felt like a kid in the candy store. He gave the guy a kind smile before he said: "Then show me your strength," he couldn't keep himself from looking at him from head to toe as his face contorted into a frown. "Alpha."

He let go of the abused hand and pushed the alpha towards the door. The guy could back down, that was always possible. But he was the one who started it, so if he ran away he would be even more disgraced than he was now. He still may had some chance with whatever girl he wanted to pick. Not many had it in them to challenge the Red Hood. But if he spent this much time on antagonising him, it would be really weak to run away. It would show that he was only bark and no bite.

The alpha glanced to the side, probably at his girl before he straightened up and walked outside with Jason right at his heel. He only stopped when they were beside the building in a small, closed off alley. The alpha's eyes fell onto the guns.  
"Bare handed," he said, taking on a fighting stance. Jason lifted his hands into the air to show that he was unarmed.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," he said. He didn't lift his arms to block, just let them rest by his side. The guy was already charging at him, there was no point in it. He sidestepped the guy and kicked him in the stomach. Before the alpha could even fall onto the ground, Jason brought his elbow down on his back and sent him tumbling down. The alpha went down like a marionette doll whose strings have been cut.

But be it said to his praise he actually stood back up. He looked like he might vomit any second, but he was standing again. He tried to attack again, but this time Jason only caught his arm and slammed him into the wall face first. Then he could finally grab his nape and slam his head into the bricks. The alpha's nose broke with a loud crouch.

"How did you say it? Know your fucking place," Jason grinned and pulled the guy's head back so he could slam it back in with more power. But right before the alpha's nose collided with the wall, someone grabbed his arm and kept it in place.

"Quit it, Hood. He's done. It's over." Fucking Replacement. Of course it was the fucking Replacement. Jason looked to the side just to see the whites that covered Tim's eyes. He let go of the alpha's head, letting him fall onto the ground as he turned to face Red Robin.

"Replacement, what a fucking delight. What makes you bring out the condom head suit again?" he asked with fake joyfullness. He was looking forward for beating someone up that night. If it had to be one of the bats, he would do with that too. Tim might as well give him a better fight that the whimps in the bar.

Tim just sighed.  
"Doesn't matter. B sent me to keep you in check so you wouldn't beat someone to death," he glanced down at the poor thing on the ground, trying to crawl away as fast as he possibly could without drawing much attention to himself.

Jason frowned a little before grinning again.  
"My, what a nice thing for him to send a sacrificial lamb. Or did you volunteer to be a punching bag to make Daddy happy?" he cooed. He could imagine Tim closing his eyes behind those whites of his cowl as he counted to ten to keep himself calm.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you're doing as long as you're not hurting anyone. I'll leave you alone once I'm sure you only beat criminals to pulp," he said, exhaustion clear in his voice. But the truth was that the third Robin was constantly exhausted, so this just couldn't soften Jason' s heart.

"Oh, but I want you to entertain me. I could ruin your pretty face so well," he said and grabbed a fistful of Tim's cowl to pull it back. It was barely a second while it was off. The alley was empty other than the two of them, so the sight of Tim's soft face was no important matter. It was the scent that scared both of them. The heavy leather of Tim's costume was enough to give it a tint, but it wasn't enough to mask the heat scent that escaped the cowl.

"Red, you're in..." Jason pushed out with a breath, not thinking about it enough to insult the younger with a nickname.

Tim put back the cowl and made sure that there were no opening where his scent could escape.  
"Not fully yet. But I still have a better control of myself than you do, so get yourself together," he warned. He lifted his arm into the air and shot off his grapple to leave the alley, but Jason was quick behind him. He caught the omega's wrist the moment they landed on the rooftop.

"Tim," he called out surprisingly soft. Tim tried to tear his arm away from Jason, but tha alpha's hold was too strong.

"Codenames," he hissed as a warning and quickly looked around to see if anyone was there who could blow their cover.

"Sorry," Jason whispered sheepishly. It was crazy how a small whiff of air changed his behaviour within a moment. He prided himself on being an alpha who could hold himself back when an omega was around and wasn't a knot headed creep like some. He also knew that his replacement was an omega. But was like his brain never put two and two together and now the fact knocked every ounce of self control out of him. It was barely a moment when his nose caught the scent, but his mouth watered and he would be damned if he let the boy go alone like this. 

The itch was back and if he couldn't choose aggression to scratch it, sex always worked. But Jason ignored it the best he could; he could be downright cruel when it came to his replacement, but he wouldn't stoop that low. He valued consent. 

His silence irked Tim, and soon he relaxed in Jason's hand with a deep breath.  
"Look, I'm not going to humour you tonight. I have like three hours before I start begging for someone to fuck me senseless. And I would like to be home by the time I get there," he said.

"I could help you with that, you know," Jason answered without thinking it through. But all that was running through his head was how much he hated that the cowl hid Tim's every reaction.

He wanted to see how surprised the omega was when he asked: "What?"

Jason stepped closer so Tim needed to lift his head to look up at him. Jason often made fun of him for his height, but like this he seemed downright small and fragile in that big cape.  
"I'm saying that you're in heat, and I'm going into rut. We could help each other out."

For a moment Tim searched his face for any sign of lying or joking before he turned away. He pulled his hand away and brought it to his chest.  
"Jason, I'm really not in the mood for your jokes," he sighed and was about to turn away when Jason caught him by the waist and kept him in place.

"I'm not kidding," he assured. He reached up and tapped the side of Tim's cowl to lift the whiteout so he could finally look into those incredible blue eyes. "It's purely out if convenience. It will be faster for both us if we did this and we could be back on the streets before we know it," he explained. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched Tim contemplate it. Those Egyptian blue eyes searched every single inch of his face, the slight frown around the corner of his lips showing how he was thinking about it.

"Meet me at my house in ten," Tim said, and without any other explanation he tore himself out of Jason's arms as was already running through the roofs. Jason grinned to himself and turned on his heels.

He only stopped at one of his safe houses to threw off the domino mask and the bat signalled shirt before getting onto his bike and speeding to his destination. And still, by the time he got there, Tim only got rid of his boots and cowl, wearing the skin tight red and black attire. He barely opened the door to yank Jason in before shutting it tight.

"Damn, Replacement, you weren't kidding about it coming fast," Jason hummed as he waited. Without the cowl to muffle his scent, it was clear that he was going into heat. The house smelled like a nice vanilla-coffee mix that normally wouldn't be up to Jason's taste, but it fit Tim well. It was simple, nothing exotic, yet sophisticated and warm. Tim's hair stuck the back of his neck, now long enough for it to get in the way. Jason couldn't decide if the omega's face was flushed from running through Gotham or the heat. Possible both.

"If I don't think this works, I'm throwing you out," Tim said and pushed himself up onto his tippy toes to press his lips against Jason's. The alpha snorted but kissed him back. He didn't even touch the omega, keeping his hands in his pockets.  
Then Tim pulled back just enough to breathe. Their eyes met.

Then Tim was already pushed against the wall with Jason's hand roaming his sides. His fingers tangled in Jason's dark locks as he tried to pull the alpha impossible close. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Jason squeezed Tim's butt before sliding it to his thigh and Tim mewled. Normally, he would protest against anyone hauling his up, but in this moment he just hugged Jason's waist with his legs.

"Fuck," Jason cursed as pushed his hips forward to rub his crotch against Tim. He pressed kisses along the younger's jawline down to his neck where he rubbed his nose against the juncture. "Shit, Replacement, you smell so good," he growled and bit the fabric by Tim's neck. He used both his hands to hold the guy up, and being unable to immediately pry him out of the fabric was killing him.

"At least don't use that nickname while fucking," Tim murmured and pushed Jason's jacket down to his elbows. He had a free way all the way down to the alpha's shoulders and he used it out his teeth grazed the skin lightly while he moved his hips to rub himself against Jason's abs. He was already hard in his leggins and he could feel the slick coating his ass.

Jason laughed and pulled themselves off the wall. He walked to the couch with easy before throwing Tim onto it.  
"Then what do you want? Timber? Tim-Tam? Timberella?" he threw his jacket onto the ground, closely followed by his shirt. He relished in the way he saw Tim taking him in.

"Shut up," Tim grimaced as he grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him onto himself. He bit the alpha's lips as a punishment, but let his legs spread beside Jason's hips so they could finally rub against each other. He threw one arm around the alpha's shoulder to keep him in place as they kissed, while his other hand run down his back down to pants to urge Jason to thrust against him. He moved his hips up to get some friction, and moaned into the kiss when Jason gave a strong thrust against him.

Jason's hands were big and warm on his back as he pulled him up slightly to get to the zipper at the back of Tim's neck. Jason let out a satisfied huff when he could finally pull the shirt away from Tim's body and he could finally get to his neck and shoulder. He didn't care for the sweat, he kissed and bit the skin until it was red.

"Fuck, Jason," Tim's voice was breathy, mixed with a moan as his cock twitched. He wanted it so bad, he was so close already.

"God, Babybird, I want you so bad," Jason growled against his neck, as he let the red shirt fall onto the ground. He ran his hands down Tim's chest before up his sides again. It was rough and uneven from the scars that ruined the lithe body but it was the single sexiest thing Jason has ever seen.

"Then get to it," Tim smirked before he pushed Jason back and crawled over him to pin him to the couch. He shed his tights and underwear before he leaned to kiss the alpha again. He was already wet, slick cooling against his ass, but he couldn't get himself to care about it as Jason's hands grabbed his buttocks. He could get the couch cleaned afterwards.

"Bossy little shit," Jason commented as he kissed Tim's jawline. He pushed a finger into Tim before the omega could give him a reply, making him sigh. His cock was painfully erect in his pants, but stripping would require him to take his hands off Tim and that was a no go.

"Shit," Tim bit his lip and closed his eyes, pushing back against the digit in him. He was already quite relaxed from the upcoming heat, but he didn't realise how much he missed this feeling until he felt it. Then the first finger was joined by the second and Jason didn't even need to move his fingers since Tim was already fucking himself on his hand.

"You're so fucking sexy like this," he didn't even realise he said it until Tim looked back at him. The omega's pupils were blown wide, his face even redder than before. His breaths fell out in short pants as he moved back and forth. He leaned down and pushed his tongue into Jason's mouth as his hands blindly fumbled with the alpha's belt. Jason pulled his fingers out of him to strip, earning a needy whine from Tim, but their mouths didn't break apart.

Jason moaned into the kiss when his fly finally opened and Tim's and immediately went to touch him through his boxers. He pushed his clothes down just enough so they could pull his dick out.

"Fucking hell, Baby," Jason groaned as Tim's hand circled his cock and stroked it a few times. He was fully erect and Tim's small hand was so perfectly warm it was driving him crazy. But Tim stopped the movements of his hand and turned Jason's face up to look him in the eye.

"If we really do this, you can't leave me alone for the rest of my heat," he warned. He was still sober enough to think rationally and no matter how much he wanted to just let the other ruin him, he refused to give up control until he was sure about anything. His hand sneaked to Jason's pocket from where he heard the rustling of a condom earlier, but he didn't open it up yet.

"I know. Not even I am that cruel," Jason answered. He knew how hard it was for an omega to be left alone halfway through their heat. It was not only physically painful to be denied, but the psychological repercussions often proved too much for them He had seen plenty of them in Crime Alley when they went down a self-destroying circle because they thought their alphas didn't want them because they were bad and therefore they didn't have the right to live.

"Are you sure?" Tim's voice lacked the usual confidence. His eyes betrayed just how much he wanted Jason to say yes, how much he wanted to just succumb to the pleasure and let someone take care of him. He tore the package open and rolled the condom down on the alpha's cock.

Jason ran his hand up to Tim's nape and gently messages his scent glands.  
"I'm sure. Told ya, this is for convenience. I'll work with you if you'll work with me," he said and gently pulled him into another kiss. It was much softer than their previous ones, no hurry, no hunger. Just affirmation that it was okay as Tim placed Jason's cock be his entrance and slowly sank down on him. His body curled in on itself from the pleasure, pushing himself into Jason's chest when Tim moaned into the kiss.

Jason forced himself to keep still, no matter how much he wanted to just pound into the tight wetness that enveloped him. He waited for Tim to make the first move. To rise up before pushing back down again and again. He kept his hands on the omega's hips to help as Tim straightened up and put his hands on Jason's shoulders to steady himself. His lips quivered as he let put a sigh before he picked up the pace. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he rode Jason like there was no tomorrow, his hips moving fast. He moved around until he finally found his prostate, moaning out loud as he kept on fucking himself, meeting that spot each time.

"Jason, please..." he didn't even need to finish that sentence. Jason's grip tightened on his hips as the alpha helped him pull up before he slammed Tim down on his cock, meeting his thrust. Tim's eyes widened and a scream made it past his lips. Jason pounded into him, meeting each one of Tim's movement until the pace was too fast for Tim to keep up. He kept the omega in place as he pistoned his hips upwards, meeting Tim's eyes as he fucked him. The usually sharp eyes that could see past every single lie and never missed a detail was now clouded with want and pleasure and warmth bloomed in Jason's chest, knowing that it was him who did that.

"Come on, Timmy," he rasped, one of his hands coming to grab the younger's cock. He jerked him in the same time of his thrusts and after just a few movements, Tim threw his head back, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. His whole body shook from the force of his orgasm and that was enough to send Jason over the edge. His knot caught on Tim's rim, locking them together. Tim leaned onto Jason's shoulder, inhaling the alpha's scent, letting himself relax just for a moment. Jason's hands went from his hips to his back where he traced his spine in gentle motions. He didn't pull away and he stayed for the entirety of Tim's heat.

The second time they ended up tearing at each other's clothes was because of Bruce, or at least Jason liked to think that. In his mind, he was completely justified when he challenged the head alpha's ideas and codes, and it was entirely Bruce's fault that they ended up fighting again. Then Bruce got into the Batmobile and sped off, leaving Jason to be angry alone.

As much as the young alpha wanted to blow the entire place up with some nicely placed C4, he wouldn't endanger Alfred's life with something like this. But he switched out the rubber bullets for real ones, just to make sure Bruce remembered no to fuck with him, even if he only went after people who deserved death.

Then Tim walked in. He pushed off his cowl and didn't even mind Jason being there. They didn't talk ever since Jason left Tim's apartment after his heat ended. But Jason was now worked up and the opportunity was there.

So the night ended with Tim on his knees as Jason fucked his mouth while leaning against the dinosaurs' inner thigh. Tim deleted the security footage before Bruce could see them, but for Jason the knowledge was enough that he dirtied the cave with their act.

Then it was after a particularly nasty disagreement that Tim ended up bent over a AC unit on a rooftop with Jason pounding into him. Then the next time with him sitting on Jason's face to shut him up when the Red Hood got on his last nerves. 

And as much as they were okay with hate-Sex and working their energy off with that instead of trying to kill each other, something was wrong and Jason just couldn't put a hand on what it was. 

Then took about four more of these adventures and another one of Jason's ruts spent together for the alpha to finally realise what really was the problem. Tim never went to him, it was always Jason who seked out the younger. But the moment Jason touched him, Tim seemed to deflate as if the weight of the world have been taken off his shoulder. In the beginning, Jason was contempt with ignoring this, but the more time they spent together, the more prominent it became that something was wrong.

Tim didn't let himself be an omega.

In this age, people's secondary gender didn't defy them. Jason's best example would be Dick, who only dated people who could easily dominate him and he was contempt with following someone's lead as long as it was safe.

But not being defined by their secondary gender didn't mean they could deny it. They needed to ride out their heats and ruts at least once a year if they didn't want to risk serious health problems and damage to their organs. And omegas were prone to getting physically sick due to touch starvation. Nobody understood why, since touch starvation was present in every secondary gender, but omegas got ill from it after a while.

For Tim, this meant that he refused himself to be cuddled and held. The moment Jason's knot deflated he got out tof the bed and only let himself be touched when he was ready to go another round. He only let Steph and Cass give him short hugs before pulling away and continuing to work. If it was someone more nosy about it than Jason, they would've asked about it. Jason just lit up a cigarette and checked his phone.

When Tim showed up at Jason's door in civil clothes and immediately threw himself at Jason, Jason wasn't even surprised. He just kissed back, willing to ignore the redness of the boy's eyes, writing it off as the millionth all nighter after another. But as they came down from the height of their orgasm, Tim's fingers twitched around Jason's shoulder. He wanted to hold the alpha, and that was clear.

His breath hitched as he realised what he did and pushed Jason off himself. He got out of bed so fast like it burned him.  
"Damn, Babybird, no need to get weird," Jason commented as he took off the condom and tied it off.

"Sorry. I'll be out of here in a second," Tim answered, his voice soft and tired. His entire body was tense, he didn't have the same relaxed posture he usual had after sex. Jason sighed as he threw the condom into the trash and grabbed Tim's waist to pull him down onto the mattress.

"Lay the fuck down, Babybird. You have the night off, there ain't no need to rush," he said and pulled Tim against his chest. If possible, the omega tensed up even more. He seemed absolutely alien in that position. Jason fit himself even closer against Tim's back, spooning him. He fit his chin over Tim's head. "When was the last time you spent more than a few second cuddling with someone?"

Tim was silent for a few moments before he whispered:  
"When I was still dating Steph."

"And when was that?"

"A few years ago," he answered. Jason winced at the answer. He himself knew what it was like to be touch starved. But then he met Roy and Kori, two of the handsiest people he ever met, and this problem became a lot less prominent. But he was aware of this problem, and if it was with someone he actually tolerated, he would never turn down some cuddling.

He exhaled slowly and pressed a kiss onto Tim's head.  
"Then we're gonna stay like this a bit," he exclaimed. He didn't expect an answer, he didn't even want one. They were fucking, it was out of convenience. It wasn't his job to solve the omega's problems. But if it could be solved with a nap, then sign him the fuck up.

Then he felt a soft sob wreck through Tim's body. Jason didn't say anything. He heard enough people cry to be able to differentiate a sob that comes from emotional and mental exhaustion from everything else. Tim curled even tighter around himself and let himself clung to Jason's arm like it was a lifeline that held him above water. Jason pressed a soft kiss to the black curls and held him through it.

He didn't say anything to Bruce, not even to Dick. He let Tim act like that night didn't happen afterwards. But once Tim came back to him, now actively seeking him out, he usually curled his body around the smaller one as they took a quick nap.

He didn't offer Tim anything else, just held out a hand. If the boy was ready to meet him halfway, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself, and if you liked it, then please check out the original story! :)


End file.
